


Diluculum

by Crios (DreamyRequiem)



Series: Tumblr drabbles [11]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Crios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would take over seven decades before Melia could say that there was a dawn she loved as much as that one.</p><p>Drabble Prompt from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diluculum

The first dawn that Melia adored was the first time she had spent time with her older brother.

When she was young–only a decade old–Melia used to like sneaking out of her rooms to watch the sun cross the horizon. She did this everyday, because it was the only time of day she knew she wouldn’t be judged for something out of her control. Melia had to be careful though so she wasn’t caught by the castle guards.

One day, when Melia was sneaking down to her spot, she froze and hid back behind the corner of the entryway. Prince Kallian was seated in the main foyer, slowly flipping through a book. What was he doing here?! He…never hung around here. Maybe she should try to wait him out, so she could see the dawn…

After ten minutes of sitting there and waiting, she peeked behind the corner…and Kallian was still there. Her shoulders slumped with despair when a voice carried over to her.

“Ah, Melia…What are you doing, hiding over there?”

The girl squeaked and looked at her brother, whom was looking at her in amusement from his seat. Oh no, he saw her. “I was d-doing nothing, Honored Brother…” Melia mumbled softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

A chuckle and then the older high entia stood up and approached her. “Are you sure it wasn’t because you wanted to see the dawn, little sister?”

Melia blinked at the title and then her eyes went wide. Oh no! He knew she went out to watch the sun come up? That–

“Would you like to come with me, Melia?”

–huh?

She peered up at him with wide confused eyes, her tiny head wings fluttering slightly. Kallian gave her a smile–it looked sad for some reason–before gently taking her hand. “We can watch it together.”

The next thing Melia knew, she was standing out in the garden as usual but this time…this time she was seated on her older brother’s shoulders. It was a radically different view from the usual and she couldn’t help the giggle and smile as she watched the dawn.

Kallian chuckled and lightly patted her leg as they stood together in the day’s first light.

It would take over seven decades before Melia could say that there was a dawn she loved as much as that one.


End file.
